THE SUPERNOVA CODE
by dustythomas
Summary: Keadan mulai berubah setelah dua minggu Thomas dan Manusia-Manusia-Kebal berdiam di suatu tempat. Mereka diserang makhluk aneh bernama Supernova. Di samping itu, Teresa yang seharusnya mati yang kini bangkit layaknya mati suri pun membawa suatu kode yang akan mengalahkan Supernova, dibantu oleh seorang karyawan WICKED yang memutuskan untuk berhenti dari organisasi itu secara diam".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Kisah ini terjadi setelah _ending_ dari novel _The Death Cure_. Aku entah kenapa sedikit heran kenapa Thomas bisa _happy end_ sama Brenda. Karena itu, ada kejutan yang mungkin akan mengejutkan kalian.**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

ooOoo

THOMAS kini bersama Brenda, menatap matahari yang terbit di pagi hari—tepatnya jam 7.00; terlihat di arloji anak lelaki itu.

"Sungguh indah, bukan begitu?" tanya Thomas.

"Iya, Thomas," Brenda menjawab sembari menempelkan kepala gadis itu ke pundak Thomas. "Sungguh—bahkan _sangat_ —indah. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini."

Thomas memandangi kepala—tepatnya rambut—gadis itu. "Bukankah kau sudah bilang bahwa semuanya _telah_ selesai?"

"Ya—memang. Semuanya sudah _selesai_."

Thomas melingkarkan tangan kiri ke leher Brenda.

"HEI!" seseorang memanggil. "Ayo kita sarapan!"

Thomas dan Brenda menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Baik, Minho," Thomas membalas.

ooOoo

 _Sandwitch_ dan _pancake_ yang dibuat Frypan sangatlah enak. Memang tidak salah bahwa Frypan adalah salah satu _koki_ yang bertugas memberi Manusia-Manusia-Kebal makanan. Bahkan, kini Frypan adalah _guru_ yang bertugas untuk mengajari beberapa Manusia-Kebal untuk memasak makanan. Murid-Murid-Manusia-Kebal itu terdiri dari dua puluh orang yang sebagian berkelamin laki-laki dan perempuan, sebagian berumur muda dan hampir yang mendominasi dari mereka adalah yang berumur tua; sekitar dua puluh lima sampai tiga puluh lima tahun.

Thomas yang makan di Ruang Makan dan duduk diantara Brenda dan Minho entah kenapa merindukan Teresa, Chuck, dan Newt. Betapa pentingnya mereka bagi anak lelaki itu, seakan-akan dia merasa sendiri dari tempat Manusia-Manusia-Kebal makan bersama. Dia telah berjanji kepada Chuck bahwa Thomas akan menyelamatkannya dan keluar dari Maze bersama-sama, namun janji itu sia-sia belaka karena Chuck telah tewas ditembak Gally yang kini telah selesai memakan sarapan anak lelaki itu. Tapi, kini Thomas sudah memaafkan Gally. Thomas juga sudah menewaskan Newt dengan senjata yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya. Teresa tewas karena reruntuhan. Rasanya ... Thomas ingin menangis mengingat mereka bertiga. Namun, dia tahu bahwa memikirkan mereka bertiga tidak akan mengubah situasi yang kini tenang dan damai tanpa masalah kembali. Mereka adalah _sejarah_. _Sejarah yang menyedihkan_ , pikir Thomas.

Selesai makan, Thomas menginginkan untuk keluar dari Ruang Makan. Dia berada di depan pintu yang terbuat dari gabungan-gabungan kayu yang sudah disatukan. Membuka pintu, dia melhat sesuatu yang terlihat di kejauhan padang rumput itu. Refleks, Thomas berlari menghampiri apa yang dia lihat.

Berlari. Terus berlari.

Yang dia lihat kini jelas. Seseorang yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Thomas semakin dekat dengan orang itu. Dia adalah seorang gadis.

Hanya beberapa meter saja, dia terkejut melihat orang itu.

Teresa. Itu Teresa!

Dia hidup! []


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenapa aku memutuskan menghidpukan karakter Teresa?**

 **Pastinya ada suatu alasan. Alasan yang menjelaskan bahwa akan terjadinya sesuatu. _Something's wrong_ kalau Teresa yang bilang.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

ooOoo

"TERESA!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Thomas. "To-Tom ..."

Thomas berlari dan menolong Teresa yang kini terlihat dengan pakaian yang koyak dan rusak. Dia menatap gadis itu. "Teresa ..." Dia memeluknya, perasaan anak lelaki itu sangat bahagia. Dia mengeluarkan air mata. "Syukurlah. Kau masih hidup, Teresa."

"Aku ... juga bersyukur," kata Teresa dengan napas yang terengah-engah, "menyadari bahwa aku ... masih hidup."

"Ayo. Kau harus makan."

ooOoo

Teresa memakan makanannya dengan begitu lahap. Sudah empat belas hari setelah Thomas melihatnya "mati". Teresa ditemani Thomas, Minho, Brenda, dan Jorge.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Teresa?" tanya Thomas.

"Entah kenapa aku terbangun dan berada reruntuhan _sialan_ itu. Aku susah payah mengeluarkan diriku dan akhirnya ... aku melewati Flat Trans dan tahu-menahu aku berada di padang rumput yang telah dibangun beberapa rumah."

"Tapi, ini sudah dua minggu setelah kau _mati_."

"Apakah kau ... mati _suri_ , _hermana_?" tanya Jorge.

"Mati suri?" Minho bertanya dengan nada sedikit sarkastis. "Cukup _logis_ untuk menjelaskan kembalinya Teresa."

"Sudahlah," gerutu Thomas. "Yang penting, dia _sudah_ kembali."

Selesai memakan _sandwitch_ , Teresa yang sepertinya teringat sesuatu mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas yang kotor dari saku celana _jeans_ anak perempuan itu. Dia lalu membuka lipatan itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

Thomas, Brenda, Minho, dan Jorge mencondongkan tubuh untuk meliihat isi dari kertas itu. Tertulis—lebih tepatnya _terketik_ —sesuatu:

SUPERNOVA

0001.0110.1001.0011.1101.0101.0100

W. I. C. K. E. D.

"Angka macam apa, ini?" tanya Minho, merasa geram. "Ditambah lagi, tulisan W-I-C-K-E-D; WICKED. Dan lagi, apa maksud dari kata 'SUPERNOVA'?"

"Firasatku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak," kata Brenda dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Darimana kau mendapat kertas ini, _hermana_?" tanya Jorge setelah menoleh ke arah Teresa.

"Setelah aku keluar dari reruntuhan itu, aku menemukan kertas ini," jawab Teresa, "yang tidak sengaja terinjak olehku—makannya jadi kotor begitu. Aku pun mengambil kertas ini."

"Oh," gumam Jorge. "Kurasa, ini bukan masalah lagi. Kita sudah aman, bukan begitu?"

"Tapi, kalau begitu, kenapahanya ada satu kertas dari ruangan yang begitu gelap dan penuh reruntuhan? Kurasa, itu tidak wajar. Makannya, aku mengambil kertas ini yang mungkin akan menjadi suatu petunjuk." Teresa melanjutkan memakan _pancake_.

"Ah! WICKED _sialan_!" gerutu Minho.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suatu jeritan seorang wanita yang begitu keras dan terdengar histeris. Lalu, teriakan itu berubah menjadi suatu peringatan: "SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! ADA MAKHLUK ANEH MENYERANG!"

Lalu, jeritan-demi jeritan Manusia-Manusia-Kebal menyusul.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Thomas.

"Mana kutahu, Bocah!" gerutu Minho, lalu dia berlari menuju pintu.

Sebelum membuka pintu, seseorang telah membuka pintu dan berlari menuju ke arah Thomas. Dia tinggi, kurus, berambut lurus pendek, dan memakai celana _jeans_ warna _cream_. "Tolong!" dia berseru di hadapan Thomas. "Ada robot aneh!"

"Ro-robot?" tanya Thomas.

"Iya! Namanya Supernova!" []


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERNOVA? _Well,_ aku memutuskan namanya karena menurutku, Supernova itu hebat.**

 **Siapakah Supernova sebenarnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Supernova terhadap Manusia-Manusia-Kebal?**

 **Bicara soal kode tadi, apakah kalian bisa memecahkan kode sebelum salah satu karakter memecahkan kode ini?**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

ooOoo

"SUPERNOVA?"

"Iya! Dari teriakannya!"

"Hei, hei, Bung. Tenangkan dirimu."

Orang itu menatap Minho, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tenang. Dia pun menghadap Thomas lagi. "Dia berteriak seperti ini: 'Aku Supernova!' setelah berlama-lama mengaung seperti Griever."

"Griever? Kau tahu Griever?"

"Ya—tentu aku tahu. Karena, dulu aku bekerja di WICKED."

Ada teriakan yang lebih histeris, memecah percakapan mereka.

"Aku akan mengeceknya!" Minho keluar setelah mengambil Launcher yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan mengecek keluar bersama Minho!" Jorge berlari sembari mengambil Launcher yang lain. "Kalian berdiam diri saja di tempat ini!" Jorge pun keluar dengan berlari, menyusul Minho.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku," orang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dulu, aku bekerja di WICKED. Tapi, karena lama-kelamaan aku merasa muak dengan organisasi itu, aku keluar secara diam-diam. Namaku Valerie."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jelaskan kode apa ini?" tanya Teresa sembari mengulurkan kertas kotor yang bertuliskan kode itu.

Valerie neraih kertas itu, lalu melihatnya dengan cermat. "Mungkin ini adalah kode untuk mengalahkan Supernova."

"Benarkah?" tanya Thomas.

"Di badan Supernova, terdapat angka nol yang sepertinya bisa diganti seperti sebuah gembok yang se—" dia berheni melanjutkan kata-kata, mendengar jeritan seorang pria yang terdengar begitu keras dari tempat itu.

"Apapun itu, cepat pecahkan kode ini!"

"Oke. Dari angka-angka ini, sepertinya ini digit _binari_."

"Digit binari?" tanya Thomas. "Apa itu digit binari?"

"Angka yang berbasis dua."

Terdengar teriakan Jorge.

Refleks, Brenda mengambil Launcher yang tersisa satu. "Aku akan pergi keluar!" kata gadis itu.

"Bahaya, Brenda!" Thomas berseru.

"Aku harus menolong Jorge!"

Sebelum Thomas menghentikannya, Brenda sudah berlari ke arah pintu menuju keluar, menyelamatkan Jorge. Thomas ingin menghentikan gadis itu, namun tangannya ditahan Teresa. "Sebaiknya, kita pecahkan kode ini lebih dulu, Thomas."

"Aku harus menghentikannya, Teresa!"

"Jangan! Lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri untuk mengalahkan Supernova dengan memecahkan kode ini dulu."

"Tapi ..."

"Kau tidak mau membiarkan dirimu terbunuh begitu saja, bukan?"

Thomas tahu Teresa benar. Pikirannya kini tercampur aduk oleh dua pilihan: menolong Brenda atau mempercayai Teresa dan memecahkan kode itu. "Oke," katanya akhirnya. "Mari kita pecahkan kode ini."

"Bagus."

Thomas melihat Valerie yang menulis sesuatu. "Apa yang kautulis di kertas itu?"

"Kode ini." Valerie menunjukkan tulisannya:

1-6-9-3-11-5-4

"Ini adalah hasil dari digit binari yang tertulis di kode ini," Valerie menerangkan. "Cukup delapan angka untuk memasukkan kode itu."

"Nah. Kita sudah punya persiapan. Ayo, Teresa!"

"Ayo!"

"Aku ikut."

ooOoo

Mereka bertiga pergi keluar dan menuju ke tengah-tengah padang rumput tanpa membawa apa-apa. Di padang rumput itu, sudah terdapat puluhan jasad dari Manusia-Manusia-Kebal yang hanya tinggal separuh badan sampai kaki. Bahkan, terlihat tulang demi tulang yang menyusun tubuh Manusia yang bercacaran sepeti sampah. Namun, untungnya tidak ada tubuh yang menciri-cirikan bahwa dia adalah Minho, Jorge, ataupun Brenda.

Thomas ingin berteriak, namun dia tahu bahwa ini bukan saatnya menjadi penakut—dia harus berani. Dia menelan ludah, lalu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Dimana Supernova?"

Terdengar sebuah aungan yang mengerikan yang bercampur dengan jeritan seseorang. Thomas yakin bahwa aungan-yang-mirip-dengan-aungan-Griever itu adalah Supernova.

"Kurasa di sana!" Valerie menunjuk ke sebuah hutan yang berada di barat daya.

"Ayo cepat ke sana!"

Mereka berlari menuju hutan itu.

Hutan itu penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang panjang.

Thomas mendengar aungan Supernova. Dia lalu berlari ke asal aungan itu, disusul Teresa dan Valerie.

Berlari. Terus berlari. Thomas merasa bahwa dia seperti kembali ke Maze di mana dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang kini dia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba, dia tersandung sesuatu, membuatnya terjatuh. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Dia menjerit karena melihat jasad yang tinggal separuh badan hingga kaki yang dia kenal sembari menjauhi jasad itu.

Brenda kini tewas oleh Supernova. []


	4. Chapter 4

**Brenda mati? Itulah kejutan petama yang kubuat. Brenda yang malang ...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

ooOoo

THOMAS menangis, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa itu bukanlah jasad dari Brenda. Dia tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang dia percayai—Brenda—telah tewas.

"Brenda yang malang," Teresa bergumam. "Dia dimakan oleh Supernova." Kata-kata itu terkatakan begitu saja oleh Teresa. Lagi pula, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Teresa karena jasad Manusia-Manusia-Kebal itu bagaikan daging yang segar untuk _dimakan_ bagi Supernova.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Thomas. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Tidak mungkin bahwa dia adalah BRENDA!"

"Tapi, Thomas," cetus Teresa sembari memperlihatkan sebuah Launcher, "ini Launcher yang digunakan Brenda."

Thomas berteriak, merasa marah dan ingin balas dendam. Dia lalu menangis. Teresa telah kembali, tapi kenapa Brenda yang kini telah tiada? Apakah seperti harus ada nyawa yang dikorbankan untuk mendapat temannya?

Teresa menenangkan anak lelaki itu. "Thomas. Ini sudah berlalu. Brenda sudah tewas. Kita tidak bisa menghidupkannya kembali."

"Aku tahu, Teresa. Aku tahu."

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita cari Supernova dan selamatkan Manusia-Manusia-Kebal."

Thomas terdiam sejenak. Kini hanya Teresalah yang bisa dia percaya walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak mempercayai gadis itu. Thomas lalu berdiri, meraih Launcher yang dipegang Teresa. "Ayo."

ooOoo

Mereka terus berlari sampai ke tengah hutan.

"Aku Supernova!" Suara yang melengking itu terdengar begitu keras, bertanda bahwa dia berada di sekitar sana.

Thomas, Teresa, dan Valerie berkumpul di satu titik.

"Jika ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Supernova, berteriaklah."

"Baik."

Menunggu. Begitu lama mereka menunggu.

Terdengar aungan itu lagi—dan yang ini bertambah keras.

"Mereka semakin dekat. Waspadalah!"

Tiba-tiba, sosok Minho, Jorge, dan puluhan orang yang sedang berlari terlihat oleh Thomas. "MINHO!" Thomas berteriak, menandakan bahwa dia berada di sana.

Minho terlihat mengarahkan puluhan orang itu untuk berlari mengikutinya.

Sesampainya, Minho menepuk pundak Thomas. "Darimana saja kalian?" tanyanya dengan napas yang berat.

"Kami sudah memecahkan sandi untuk mengalahkan Supernova. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Beberapa ratus meter dari arah kami berlari sebelumnya," jawab Minho. "Kami berhasil mengecoh robot menjijikan itu—lebih buruk daripada Griever."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kematian Brenda?"

Jorge yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghadap ke Thomas. "Apa maksudmu kematian Brenda, _hermano_?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Thomas. "Dia telah _dimakan_ Supernova."

"APA!?" Jorge sepertinya tidak menerima kenyataan itu layaknya Thomas. "Sudah kubilang agar kalian tetap disitu agar Brenda tidak mati, _muchacho_!"

"Tapi, karena mendengar teriakanmu, dia beranjak untuk menolongmu!"

"Persetan kau, _hermano_!" Jorge menarik kerah Thomas. "Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, hah!?"

"Itu—"

Terdengar suara aungan yang keras. Dia sudah mendekat.

Jorge melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Thomas, lalu menoleh ke arah samping. "Oh, tidak ..."

Thomas penasaran, membuatnya melangkah membelakangi Jorge. Dia kini melihat sesosok makhluk yang terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada Griever.

Supernova. []


	5. Chapter 5

**_Uhuy!_ Akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Supernova!**

 **Seperti apa bentuk Supernova? Lalu, jika Valerie berkata bahwa Supernova adalah subjek yang terbuang, maka siapa dalang dibalik peristiwa ini?**

 **Bicara soal kode yang telah terpecahkan oleh Valerie, kurasa aku meragukan hal itu. Ada suatu rumusan yang salah dari kode sebelumnya yang dipecahkan Valerie. Dia melupakan sesuatu. Apakah itu?**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

ooOoo

SUPERNOVA adalah sebuah robot yang _hanya_ mempunyai "mulut penghisap yang dipenuhi gigi-gigi taring" yang melebihi ukuran tubuhnya—dia tidak mempunyai kepala; seakan-akan mulutnya adalah kepalanya. Tubuhnya bukanlah berlapis daging-daging yang berlemak, namun sepenuhnya kabel-kabel yang tertata yang membuat jaringan-jaringan otot. Dia seperti tidak sempurna sesempurna Griever sebelumnya. Dia mempunyai sepasang kaki dan sepasang tangan, namun tidak mempunyai sepasang mata. Juga, dia memiliki buntut panjang yang terlihat tidak sempurna; tidak seperti buntut Griever yang dapat meraih seseorangpun. Mulutnya kini dipenuhi dengan cairan-cairan merah kental yang menjijikan. Gigi-giginya juga dipenuhi dengan sisa-sisa daging dari Manusia-Manusia-Kebal yang telah ia makan. Supernova berukuran dua setengah kali lipat dari Manusia-Manusia-Kebal. "Aku Supernova!" dia berteriak dengan nada melengking; bukan suara manusia, bukan pula suara binatang, namun seperti suara yang asing didengar di telinga; tidak diketahui jenis suara robot itu.

Thomas tidak melihat delapan angka nol di tubuh Supernova. Apakah Valerie berbohong? Atau, apakah ada letak khusus dari penempatan delapan angka nol itu?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang anak lelaki berumur sebelas tahun yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke wanita itu.

" _Lari_!" seru Minho.

Refleks, semua orang yang berada di sekitar itu pun berlari menjauhi Supernova, termasuk Thomas, Teresa, dan Valerie.

Baru beberapa ratus meter saja, Supernova yang hampir mendekati seorang pria bertubuh kurus melompat begitu jauh hingga mendepani kerumunan itu. Mendarat ke tanah, dia membalik badannya lalu mengaung.

Semua orang berhenti.

Di saat itu, Thomas melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Supernova. Dia melihat tiga buah lampu warna hijau yang seperti membentuk segitiga sama sisi. Di tengah-tengah tubuh Supernova, terdapat delapan angka nol! Itu dia!

Thomas berpikir sejenak. _Mungkin jika aku menembakkan Launcher ini kelampu itu, mungkin dia akan_...

Supernova berlari mendekati orang itu.

Tidak ada piliha lagi. Thomas harus mencoba apa yang dia pikirkan.

Thomas menembakkan Launcher ke arah lampu yang paling atas. Lampu itu pecah, Supernova terjatuh dan tidak bergerak.

Ini kesempatan yang bagus!

Thomas berlari menuju Supernova yang tergeletak dan tidak bergerak, disusul Valerie.

"Thomas! Apa yang kaulakukan!?" tanya Minho.

"Aku akan memasukkan kode _itu_!" Thomas berseru, lalu menoleh ke arah Valerie. "Kodenya!"

Valerie mengeluarkan kertas itu dari saku celananya.

Thomas mengulurkan tangannya ke angka nol paling pertama. Dia merasakan bahwa bentuknya seperti roda yang bisa diputar. "Sebutkan!"

"Satu!"

Thomas memutar angka nol pertama ke atas. Nomor satu muncul.

"Enam! Sembilan! Tiga! Satu! Satu! Lima! Empat!"

Thomas kini sudah memutar semua angka nol itu sesuai dengan kode yang diberikan Valerie. Namun, tidak ada efek apa-apa.

"Apakah semuanya benar?" tanya Valerie.

Thomas menghampiri Valerie. "Semuanya benar. Tapi ... aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi dari monster itu."

 _Bip-bip-bip-bip_ —suara itu terdengar dari belakang Thomas dan Valerie.

"SUPERNOVA BANGKIT KEMBALI!" teriak seorang perempuan.

Thomas menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Supernova yang berusaha bangun dan berdiri. Namun, pergerakan Supernova sedikit melambat, seakan-akan tenaganya terkuras begitu banyak.

"Ini kesempatan!" Minho berteriak. "Semuanya lari!"

Semua orang—termasuk Thomas dan Valerie—berlari menjauhi Supernova.

Thomas melihat Valerie yang terbingung-bingung melihat kertas-bertuliskan-kode itu. "Kau kenapa, Valerie?"

Valerie bernapas terengah-engah. "Aku tidak mengerti," katanya. "Seharusnya, aku memberikan kode yang benar."

"Apa kau tahu Supernova sebelumnya?" Thomas tidak menyakngka akan bertanya hal itu.

Valerie melihat daun-daun dari pohon-pohon yang berjajar-jajar itu, berpikir. "Ah!" dia berseru akhirnya. "Aku ingat. Sebenarnya, Supernova adalah subjek untuk percobaan Maze yang _gagal_. Tetapi, ketua dari WICKED—Ava Paige—merasa bahwa mereka berlebihan karena cara membunuh dari robot itu yang mengerikan; kau bisa melihat jasad-jasad yang dia makan itu; mengerikan! Karena terlalu berbahaya, subjek itu pun berhenti diproses dan disimpan di Ruang Pembuangan."

Aungan Supernova terdengar.

Menoleh ke belakang, Thomas melihat Supernova menyusul dengan berlari. Minho menembakkan Launcher ke arah robot itu, namun tidak berefek apa-apa, walaupun seharusnya robot itu mendapatkan momen lima menit yang bahagia.

"Ah!" Valerie berteriak, membuat Thomas menoleh ke pria berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun itu. "Mungkin WICKED menuliskan digit binari ini berhubungan dengan huruf-huruf W-IC-K-E-D!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Thomas.

"Jika saja benar, maka dua angka pertamanya bukanlah satu dan enam—melainkan dua dan dua! Huruf 'W' berada di urutan ke dua puluh dua dari huruf alfabet. Angka nol-nol-nol-satu nol-satu-satu-nol itu bernilai dua puluh dua dan menyatakan huruf 'W'!"

"Singkatnya?" Thomas semakin bingung dengan pemikiran dari pria itu.

Valerie menulis sesuatu di kertas itu dalam keadaan berlari. "Seperti ini." Dia lalu memberikan kertas itu ke Thomas.

Thomas melihat catatan baru yang ditulsi pria itu:

22-9-3-11-5-4

membentuk huruf:

W. I. C. K. E. D.

"Jadi, kode yang seharusnya benar adalah dua-dua-sembilan-tiga-satu-satu-lima-empat?"

"Ya—begitulah."

Aungan Supernova terdengar semakin keras. Menoleh ke belakang, Thomas melihat Supernova yang tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi akan menyusul kerumunan Manusia-Manusia-Kebal yang berlari itu.

Thomas memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengarahkan Launcher, bersiap untuk menembak Supernova.

"Thomas!" Minho yang menyadari bahwa anak itu berhenti mendorongnya untuk berlari. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, _tolol_!?"

"Aku akan mengalahkannya sekali lagi!" seru Thomas sembari melawan dorongan Minho. Dia lalu mengarahkan Launcher ke salah satu lampu hijau yang berada di tubuh Supernova.

Dia mengenainya! Supernova kini terjatuh lagi!

Thomas menjatuhkan senjatanya, lalu pergi ke tubuh robot itu. Aneh. Terlihat delapan angka nol. Apa jangan-jangan, jika dia hidup, maka kode itu otomatis akan kembali ke awal?

Dia mulai memutar setiap angka nol menuju kode yang tepat.

Dua. Dua. Sembilan. Tiga. Satu. Satu. Lima.

"BERHENTI!" seseorang berteriak, namun bukan dari kerumunan itu.

Thomas menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Dia melihat tiga orang: pria dengan pakaian jas putih, pria bertubuh gemuk yang melipat kedua tangan seorang perempuan ke belakang tubuhnya. Dia kenal dua orang itu, namun tidak mengenali pria gemuk itu.

"Berhenti memutar kodenya! Atau, Teresa akan kutembak, Thomas!"

Dia Janson. Tikus Botak yang telah dibunuhnya kini hidup seperti halnya Teresa. []


	6. Chapter 6

**Kita kini tahu bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Janson atau lebih kusukai disebut Tikus Botak; julukan pertama yang dibuat oleh Minho.**

 **Kenapa Janson melakukan hal ini?**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

ooOoo

THOMAS tidak bisa bergerak karena satu hal: Teresa yang akan ditembak oleh Tikus Botak jika dia memutar kode terakhir. Mustahil! Ini semua sudah diluar batas kemampuan WICKED. Bagaimana caranya agar Janson hidup kembali sedangkan Thomas sudah mencekiknya? Apakah WICKED seperti Tuhan? Atau, apakah ini seperti yang telah terjadi sebelumnya di Fase-Fase yang telah ia lewati: hanya pikirannya yang mengendalikan penglihatan itu yang menjadi seperti kenyataan?

"Kau ingin pilih yang mana, Thomas?" Janson berteriak. "Kau ikut denganku atau Teresa akan mati!"

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Thomas!" teriak Teresa. "Cepat putar kodenya!"

"Thomas! Bergabunglah sekali lagi dengan kami! Kami membutuhkan Kandidat Terakhir; yaitu kau!"

Thomas tahu bahwa yang dimaksud _kami_ dari perkataan Janson adalah WICKED. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Tidak—belum! Semuanya belum selesai! Kami hanya butuh sedikit Tes untuk melengkapi cetak-biru dan kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Thomas!" teriak Teresa yang memberontak ingin bebas dari pria gemuk itu.

"Diam, kau!" Janson mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Teresa.

"Tidak!" balas Thomas. "Kanselier Paige telah mengatakan bahwa semuanya telah selesai dan kau berbohong!"

"Tidak! Aku serius! Kami butuh kau!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau cari saja orang lain, hah!?"

Janson pun kehabisan kata-kata, mengeluarkan sebuah alat-berupa-tombol yang terdapat dua tombol yang berwarna kuning dan hijau. "Thomas," katanya, "kau tidak memberiku pilihan lagi!" Tikus Botak pun menekan tombol warna kuning.

 _Bip-bip-bip-bip_ —suara itu terdengar lagi.

Thomas merasakan gerakan dari Supernova yang bangkit untuk kedua kalinya. Dia pun menjauh dari robot itu dan berlari menuju kerumunan Manusia-Manusia-Kebal.

Dia kini melihat ketiga orang itu bersama dengan Supernova yang berdiri dan terdiam bagaikan patung. "Begini saja. Kau ikut kami ... atau korban selanjutnya dari Supernova adalah Teresa! Jangan ada yang melawan! Aku bisa mengendalikan Supernova sesukaku!"

"Dasar Tikus Botak licik!" Minho menggerutu.

Janson mengabaikannya. "Ayolah, Thomas. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan jika kau tidak mau melihat Manusia-Manusia-Kebal mati karena dimakan Supernova."

Thomas bingung ingin memilih untuk melawan atau tidak. Dia tidak ingin Teresa mati, namun dia tidak ingin semua Manusia-Manusia-Kebal mati. Jika Teresa mati, belum tentu Janson akan mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi, apakah mungkin bahwa Janson akan tetap menyerang Manusia-Manusia-Kebal? Janson adalah pembohong yang licik; Minho benar dan Thomas tahu itu. Dia harus mempunyai akal untuk melawannya.

Tiba-tiba, Thomas melihat sesuatu di belakang pohon yang berbatang besar dan tebal. Sebuah telapak tangan yang memberi aba-aba bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Thomas. Aku akan menghitung dari tiga! Satu!"

Thomas melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan.

"Thomas, jangan!" Teresa berteriak.

"Dua!"

Kaki Thomas kini melangkah santai menuju Janson.

"Jangan!"

"Bung! Kau ini gila, ya!?" teriak Minho. "Dia itu licik! Apapun yang dia lakukan, dia akan tetap membunuh kita!"

Thomas berhenti.

"Diam, kau, Minho!"

"Dia itu pembohong yang licik!"

"Thomas, abaikan dia. Ikutlah denganku dan kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi."

Thomas berjalan lagi. Dia kini melihat sesosok Manusia-Kebal yang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang sudah berlari ke belakang pria gemuk—Gally. Gally lalu memukul kepala pria gemuk itu dengan batang yang cukup dijadikan senjata.

Refleks mendengar teriakan singkat dari pria gemuk itu, Janson membalik badan. "Persetan kau, Gally!"

Teresa yang telah bebas mencoba merebut tombol itu dari Tikus Botak, namun gagal karena dia ditendang perutnya sampai ke tanah yang penih dengan dedaunan yang sebagian gugur dan sebagian masih berwarna hijau.

Tikus Botak menekan sebuah tombol hijau; di saat yang bersamaan, Gally menyerang tulang belakang leher Janson. Janson pun terjatuh dan tombol itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Supernova kini berjalan pelan dengan langkah yang membuat getaran yang bisa dirasakan oleh sekitar menuju ke arah Teresa yang susah payah berusaha berdiri, namun tubuhnya masih lemah. Menyadari hal itu Thomas berlari dan menolong Teresa dan dibantu Gally; sementara Minho memerintah Manusia-Manusia-Kebal untuk berlari menjauhi robot itu, namun Minho sendiri berlari menyusul Thomas dan Gally yang sedang kesusahan mengangkat tubuh Teresa.

Supernova yang melihat pria gemuk itu yang berusaha bangkit itu memakannya dengan sekali lahap dan menyisakan sebagian tubuhnya! Dia lalu "menatap" Thomas yang kini sudah mebantu Teresa berdiri bersama Gally dan Minho. Dia mengaung lalu berlari menuju mereka.

Refleks, mereka berempat berlari secepat mungkin, walaupun kini Supernova berlari tidak secepat lari mereka. _Tapi, lambat laun Supernova akan berlari dengan cepat kembali_ , pikir Thomas.

Beberapa meter mereka berlari. Kelelahan. Napas mereka kini berat. Lutut-lutut mereka terlalu pegal untuk berlari.

Sementara itu, kecepatan lari dari Supernova semakin meningkat. Dia yang berada sepuluh meter dari arah mereka dengan mudahnya meraih jarak lima meter dalam waktu empat detik; sedangkan mereka berempat hanya meraih satu meter di waktu yang sama.

Tiba-tiba, Teresa yang terlhat lemah pun terjatuh.

Thomas, Gally, dan Minho berbalik badan dan menolong Teresa lagi; sedangkan Supernova sudah hampir mendekati mereka.

Mereka kini sudah seperti tidak punya harapan, kecuali Thomas yang tetap berusaha menolong Teresa.

Hampir mendekati, tiba-tiba ada suara Launcher yang ditembakkan ke arah Supernova, membuatnya entah kenapa terjatuh lagi. Mungkinkah lampu hijau yang berada pada tubuhnya telah hancur tertembak?

"THOMAS!" seru seseorang yang berada jauh di belakang mereka. Menoleh, Thomas melihat Valerie yang telah memegang Launcher yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. "CEPAT PUTAR KODENYA! INI KESEMPATAN TERAKHIR!"

Thomas pun pergi ke tubuh Supernova. Sekali lagi dia memutar kode yang tepat. Dua. Dua. Sembilan. Tiga. Satu. Satu. Lima. Empat.

 _Biiiip_. Terdapat suatu cahaya kecil berwarna merah yang berkedip-kedip yang berada di atas kode itu. Apa maksudnya?

"LARI, THOMAS!" Valerie berseru kembali. "LARI!"

Entah apapun maksud dari cahaya itu, Thomas menuruti perintah Valerie. Dia berlari ke arah Minho, Gally, dan Teresa yang sudah berdiri. "Ayo pergi!" seru Thomas.

Mereka berempat berlari menjauhi Supernova. Belum satu meter, Supernova entah kenapa _meledak_ , membuat Thomas, Minho, Gally, dan Teresa terpental begitu jauh, terjatuh tengkurap, tidak sadarkan diri.

ooOoo

Thomas membuka mata. Dia melihat Teresa yang menyanggul rambutnya dengan sesuatu yang pasti—Thomas tidak tahu apa itu—berada di hadapan anak lelaki itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Thomas," kata anak perempuan itu.

"Dimana aku, Teresa?" tanya Thomas, berusaha untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya hidup.

"Kau ada di Ruang Perawatan," Teresa menjawab. "Kau yang paling terakhir terbangun, Thomas."

"Paling terakhir?"

"Ya—Minho, Gally, aku, lalu kau."

Thomas tertawa. "Mungkinkah aku terlambat?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk hari ini, Thomas."

"Bagus. Aku bisa tidur kembali."

"Lebih baik jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Makan malam sudah menunggumu. Lagi pula, Frypan mengizinkanku untuk makan malam bersamamu di Ruang Makan sekarang."

Thomas kini mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu—maksudku, kau dan aku ... makan malam bersama?"

"Aku ingin menikmati pertemuan kembali, Tom. Pertemuan kembali antara kau dan aku."

Thomas merenung sejenak. Yang dia miliki sekarang hanyalah Teresa. Brenda sudah tiada. Ya—tidak ada lagi yang bisa menemaninya selain Teresa yang kini ia percayai dan menjadi sahabat anak lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Thomas pun memeluk Teresa dengan erat. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang begitu hangat di Ruang Perawatan yang begitu dingin karena mungkin langit sudah gelap gulita, menandakan bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Aku sayang kau, Tom."

"Aku _juga_ sayang kau, Teresa; melebihi apapun." []

* * *

 **Tamat. (Diulang dengan kapital biar dramatis) TAMAT.**

 **Akhirnya Thomas dan Teresa bersatu. Aw, _so sweet!_**

 **Coba saja Dashner membuat ending di mana Teresa dan Thomas tetap bersama.**

 **Bagaimana dengan nasib Janson? _Well,_ biarlah. Kurasa dia mati.**


End file.
